I'm Sorry
by delusionment
Summary: Kyoko won in the end. Now all Shou can do is send her a mental message saying, “I’m sorry.” -oneshot-


(-- --)

I'm Sorry

So, she won. After five years, Mogami Kyoko finally got revenge on Fuwa Shoutaro. She kept her end of her promise and became more famous than him. She was the talk of all Japan, and now it was spreading all around the world. Her commercials dominated commercial breaks, her dramas got millions of views, she starred in successful movies, she was the most searched person on the Internet, and she was always a subject of gossip among celebrity gossip shows and millions of girls and housewives. She was incredibly famous, more so than him.

Shou…his hold on first place was starting to wane. People were starting to get tired of his music. They wanted something new and different. He was sure that if he were to change his style, the public would criticize him for it.

_I'm sorry._

He hadn't seen her for so long – seeing her on TV didn't count. How long was it since he last saw her in person? Two years, was it? He had too much pride to go seek her out or pretend that his path crossed with hers. Of course, she would never want to see him, let alone hear his name.

_Because of my pride, I'm sorry._

Lying on his couch, Shou took another swig of his beer. His apartment was a mess. Honestly, he didn't really care about it anymore. Normally, he would have some music playing so he would be inspired to write a new song. Not today. It was quiet, and Shou could hear the voice in his head clearly.

_For dropping you, the one who understood me best, I'm sorry._

Yes, Kyoko understood him best. She gave her all just for him. As they were growing up, everything she did was for others. She was so selfless. Though her decision to beat him in show biz was selfish in its own right, she deserved to be selfish. He had taken advantage of her love for him. He manipulated her into doing his chores: to cook, to clean, and to finance everything.

_For taking advantage of you, I'm sorry._

_For forcing you to do everything for others, and never letting you develop yourself, I'm sorry._

Shou slapped his forehead. Five years ago, he didn't feel the least guilty about manipulating and dropping Kyoko. Maybe he started regretting it ever since he saw her in that gorgeous angel costume for his "Prisoner" PV. She certainly was gorgeous…brilliant like a polished diamond…dazzling like rays of light…lovely like the Kyoko he used to know… He could see so many sides of her at that moment. When she smiled brightly, she was like the pure, naïve Kyoko he had ruined. When she caught eyes with him, she was like an angel turned devil – black wings sprouted from her back, and her face showed her intense desire for revenge. And when she cried in that moment, it was like when he watched her cry when her mother refused her daughter.

_For never comforting you when you cried, I'm sorry._

_For calling you a "makeup-less, plain, boring, local, unattractive girl", I'm sorry._

Annoyed now with his thoughts, Shou finished his current can of beer and threw it over his shoulder. He reached for the remote and turned on the TV. The current channel was a celebrity gossip show. He didn't want to hear anymore about Kyoko's stardom. Just as he was about to change the station, he stopped himself to hear:

"—In other news, there have been rumors and speculation flying around that Mogami Kyoko, most commonly known by her stage name Kyoko, has just gotten engaged recently."

"Indeed, Hikaru-san. The star has been seen wearing a stunning white gold diamond ring on her left ring finger. So is it real or rumor?"

"It is real and a fact, Sayuri-san. It has been confirmed that Kyoko is now engaged to Tsuruga Ren. Their managers have just released this piece of information to the public, and only we have the entire scoop!"

"Wow! The number one actress and the number one actor of Japan in love and engaged! Their relationship has often been said to be a real fairytale!"

Shou angrily shut off the TV, throwing the remote on the floor. Kyoko and Ren were engaged. Their relationship was a real fairytale, huh? Kyoko must be enjoying that. She was always so childish. He grumbled, irritated. Not only did he lose to Kyoko, but he also lost to Tsuruga Ren. That bastard.

_For letting you go, I'm sorry._

_For losing you to Tsuruga Ren, I'm sorry._

_I had your love way before he did, but I crushed it, and for that, I'm sorry._

_Kyoko, can you hear me? I'm sorry._

_I'm sorry for everything._

_Kyoko…_

_I'm…sorry._

* * *

Hello, there! This is delusionment, here. I got into Skip Beat! just several days ago at a friend's insistence, and after reading all of the chapters to 123 I absolutely love it. Probably the best parts of this manga are the ones with Ren, Kyoko, and Shou. I know many people want Ren to win and get Kyoko, but part of me sometimes wants Shou to win instead. I don't know why, but that's how I feel. But don't mistake me! Ren x Kyoko is just so adorable!!

Now, this is my very first Skip Beat! fan fic, but just because it is, don't hold anything back when you review. (If you do that is, but I would be super happy if you did!) I'm not quite used to writing about these characters just yet so feel free to point out what I'm doing wrong. I shall write again when I get another idea. Bye for now!


End file.
